Is this the truth?
by C4misado
Summary: This is my first FanFic. After three years of training Naruto passed the Chuunin Exam. Suddenly a great news arrived Konoha. Pairing: NaruHina DISCONTINUED
1. Great News

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or anything of it.

Well, I am not quite sure how the progress of the story. Whether with action (I am not really experienced with action) or just a romance-drama.  
I will try to write one chapter per week or every two weeks. Hard to say because of school.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Great News**_

„Tsunade-sama! Extremly important news for you!", a subordinate shouted."Settle your zealousness and hand it out.", she told him.

He handed it to her.

After a few seconds her eyes widened. „Do you got this from a reliable source?", she asked him insecure.

„Hai!"

Later that day, on a bridge

„_Geez, why am I always on time? I know they will be late."_

„Oi! Sakura-chan! You are on time like everytime."

„Naruto? Well, at least you are on time too. And Kakashi-sensei didn't changed at all his bothersome habit.", the girl sighed and looked at Naruto. After the three years with Jiraiya he changed a lot, she had to admit. Handsome, tall, matured and pretty quiet. Well, for Naruto.

„Hmm, I think this time... 15 minutes.", he grined at her.

„You are very optimistic. At least 30 minutes-"

„Oi, you shall not speak like this about your sensei.", a well-known voice cut the conversation.

„I am sorry but that's the truth, sensei.", she smiled.

„Ah, it's getting better, am I right?", Kakashi looked at his female pupil.

She nodded.

„What's the deal, sensei? A Mission?", Naruto asked full of expectation

„Sort of. But first I've got good News for you two. It's about Orochimaru and Sasuke.", Kakashi sayed.

When Naruto and Sakura heard the name Sasuke, both looked at their sensei with big eyes.

„Wh-What happend...? Did Orochimaru get Sasukes body?", Naruto questioned.

„Geez, he said 'Good News'.", Sakura sighed.

„Oh, you are right. So go on, sensei," he rubbed the back of his head.

„You know, it is over 3 years ago, when Sasuke left and went to Orochimaru. So, Orochimaru should be ready to take Sasukes body. But...", Kakashi took a long break, "...but we received a message of an incident few days ago. We don't know exactly why, but Orochimaru was forced to change his body and now the good part of this story. Sasuke wasn't in range at this time. To make a long story short. We have at least another three years of training and missions before it is too late."

There was a long break before Naruto babbled, „A-Are you joking, sensei?".

„I know if I'd do that, you would beat the crap out of me.", Kakashi confess with a smile and a bit of sarcasm.

"Yeah, you right.", the blonde grinned.

"Now to our mission. To be honest, I don't not either about it."

"WHAT?", Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Amnesia? It's going down with you, sensei.", the girl said.

"No," their teacher sighed, "It's not like that. I wasn't yet told what our mission will be, but I will be informed about it in two days. Thus, 12pm at the hokage tower in two days."

Right after finishing this sentece, Kakashi was gone.

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other with querying faces.

* * *

Naruto was on the way home. 

"I-Is it you, N-Naruto-kun?"

He turned with a smile to the direction where the voice came from.

"Hinata!", Naruto shouted glad. "Long time no see. How are you?"

She blushed immediatly and gazed at the soil. "I-I am fine. And you?", she replied.

"Great, now that I finally met you too."

Although Naruto returned two months ago, they never had seen, because Hinata was on a mission too. Meanwhile the blonde ninja became chunnin as well.

After a few seconds of silence Naruto asked her, if she would go to eat with him ramen, so that they can talk about the past years. She nodded and blushed even more intensive.

_"I think I am going to faint. I-is this some sort of a date?"_, Hinata thought but could avoid to faint.

The next ramen restaurant was just a couple of blocks away. So they set out for it.

* * *

After dinner Naruto walked along with Hinata to her residence.

"I-I... am sorry.", Hinata said, when they arrived.

"Why, Hinata?"

"Because I was so quiet. You-"

"I enjoyed it. So, you don't need to apologize," he cut her with a smile.

"Good night and sweet dreams, Hinata-chan," her crush said softly.

Her heart began to beat powerful. He called her Hinata-_chan_ and wished her _sweet dreams_.

"Thank you. Good night," she spoke with a smile and closed eyes.

Suddenly she felt his lips on her cheek.

_"Ano, is this a kiss? Yeah, he kisses me. I think this time I am really going to faint but it doesn't matter,"_ she thought, because she was so happy that moment.

"Hinata? Are you going to-", but Naruto couldn't finish his sentence, because he held a fainted Hinata in his arms.

Therefore he had to carry her into her house and lied her down on her bed. Afterwards he placed a chair next to the bed, sat down and observed this sleeping girl.

_"Why does she alway faint? I hope it is nothing serious. But actual I missed her the most. She is so calm and peaceful. I like beeing with her."_

Naruto took Hinatas hand and stroked it with his thumb. He wasn't barley able to stay awake, lied down next to Hinata and instantly felt asleep.

* * *

Note: 

First of all, it is my first FanFic. So feel free to criticize it and wrote reviews. I hope you like it.

I don't know how long this will be, but this is just the start.

Update:

Okay, I corrected some (probably not all) mistakes and Hinatas thoughts.


	2. Wonderful Morning

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or anything of it.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Wonderful Morning**_

_"Was this all just a dream? Probably. It was too beautiful."_

Hinata remembered what happend when the first sunbeams heated her cheeks. Not only her cheeks felt warm. Her whole body had this pleasant feeling. She believed that the reason for this was this dream.

After few moments she turned her face to the other side. She widend her eyes when she recognized the sleeping person next to her.

_"N-Naruto-kun! W-Why is he... W-What happend... This dream..."_

Hinata watched her crush for some minutes with an unbelievable face. She didn't dare to move because she would like to look at him as long as possible. After a few more minutes Naruto opened slowly his eyes.

It was the most pleasant sleep for years. He streched and turned his head rightwards to see Hinata, who looked at him with an astonishing mien.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan," Naruto smiled.

"G-Go-Good m-morning, Naruto-kun," the girl stutterd with her unchanged mien, "W-Why..."

"Why am I here?" Naruto cut her. She nodded with hesitance.

"Well, we said good-bye and I kissed your cheek. Then you passed out and I carried you in here. I wanted to go home but I felt very sleepy. So, I hope you don't mind it. Otherwise I apologise."

She blushed, "N-no, it is okay." Now she realized that she is so close to Naruto and jumped out of the bed. Suddenly he felt that the nice, warm feeling, which he had, was gone.

_"Was she the reason for that unique nap?"_ Naruto thought.

"A-ar-are you hungry?", Hinata asked with a smile, "Ano, I cou-could make breakfast for us."

"I am hungry but I don't want nerve you. And I need a shower too," the blonde ninja told.

"Ano, you don't. I... I would like to cook for you. And y-you could shower here," was here answer.

"Hm, thanks for the offer. But I need clean clothes."

Hinata's smile faded after this what made Naruto think about an another offer.

"B-But I got an idea. I'll go home to shower and then I come back and we can eat here. If this is okay for you," he grinned. This offer brought her smile back, which overwhelmed Naruto.

She lower her head because she knew that her face blushed. "O-Okay," she stutterd.

"Cool, I'll be back in about 40 minutes," he said with his typical smile, opened the window and get on the way to his apartment.

* * *

On his way home, Naruto thought about the last night again. 

_"This was one of the most relaxing night. I enjoyed this. But why? Is it Hinata?"_

Suddenly he sensed someone is following him and he stopped to look around but he couldn't find one. So, he continued the way home.

* * *

"Hm, his sense is well trained," said a person with a dark blue coat, a white ring with nine red spines as a symbol on the back, to another, a bit taller person with the same dark blue coat. 

"Yeah, but he still need more train. Sooner or later he will find out about our organization," replied the taller one.

* * *

Meanwhile Hinata prepared everything for breakfast with Naruto. She still couldn't believe that the blonde boy slept in the same bed. Only the thought of this situation was enough to blush. 

When Hinata set the table someone knocked on the door. It couldn't be Naruto because he was just 10 minutes away. Maybe he forgot something. But it wasn't Naruto.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun. What can I do for you?"

"Oi! We were on our way to the training ground and we thought that we should ask you to train with us. So, got time?" Kiba explained.

"Hm, I think she has something better to do," Shino pointed to the dining table.

"Two plates? Who is with you? Do I know _him_?" Kiba asked with an evil smile.

Hinata lowered her head and blushed. "Ano..." she began to stutter.

"I know you. There could be just only one person. Did he slept here, where is he now and what happend?" Kiba asked again with a bit more rage.

"Ano...H-he left 10 minutes ago..."

"HA," Kiba cut, "So Naruto slept here. What did that bastard?"

"N-no, it is not like that, Kiba-kun."

She told them what happend and that he will be back in about half an hour for breakfast.

"Geez," Kiba sighed, "Okay, Shino, let's go. Do you come to the train ground after breakfast?"

"Hai," Hinata whispered and her teammates left. Now she could proceed with the preparation.

* * *

Naruto left 45 minutes ago but he hadn't arrived yet. She began to worry when someone knocked at the door. It was Naruto. He hid his face behind a bouquet. 

"Sorry for being late, Hinata-chan. But I thought it would be kind to bring you some flowers," he smiled.

"Th-thank you, Naruto-kun. They are beautiful," the girl blushed again.

"Not as half as beautiful as your smile," the blonde boy replied.

_"What... What have I said?"_ was his thought and his face flushed red a bit.

That made her even blush more, so she had to lower her head again.

"Ano...L-let us eat," he said with a nervous smile.

* * *

"I am full. Hinata, you are a pretty good cook." 

"Th-thank you," she stutterd.

After a few moments of silence Naruto asked "Can I ask you something?"

"H-hai", was her short answer.

"Did you meet Kurenai yesterday?"

"Y-yes, why?"

"And meet her tomorrow at 12 o'clock at the Hokage tower?"

"H-how do you know that?" she asked with a interrogatory gaze.

"Hm, because Kakashi-sensei told us the same. About an unkown mission. However, we will hear about that tomorrow." he grinned.

"Well, what is your plan for today?" Naruto asked interested.

"Ano...I am going to train with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun," the girl said.

"May I train with you?" the boy questioned.

"Ano...N-no problem. I-I would like to train with you."

"Yosh. Okay, then let's go," he said full of joy.

* * *

Note: 

I hope you liked it. Reviews would be very kind.

Mien facial expression


	3. The new Mission

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or anything of it.

Okay, there are some questions I'd like to answer:

_Did Sasuke refuse to let Orochimaru get his body?_

Well, you will here about that in the story.

_Are you gonna include couples like Sasuke and Sakura and Shikamaru and Temari?_

I am not quite sure about that yet, because it could be inappropriate with the plot.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The new Mission**_

_"11.30 am. I think I trained enough at the moment. Besides we will get a new mission finally. So, to the Hokage-tower."_

Without hesitation Naruto was on his way to the meeting point.

It took him only 10 minutes to get there.

"Hm, I am the first this time," whispered the blonde ninja to himself and sat down on a bench. He decided to relax, dropped his head backwards and closed his eyes.

He was about to fall asleep when someone shouted his name.

"Sakura, do you need to shout?"

"I am surprised that you are already here," his former crash spoke.

"Well, I trained and it was exhausting. So, I decided to go to the Hokage-tower," he smiled.

"I see," she said, sat next to him and asked "What do you expect from the upcoming mission?"

"Hard to say. Especially we are not the only team that should meet here."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Yesterday I met Hinata and we talked about that because it was very strange," he replied.

"And they should meet here too?"

"Yeah, I think this could be quite interesting," he grinned at his teammate.

Right after this, both heard someone shouting.

"Naruto-kun, your fire of youth will never be extinguished."

This could be only one.

"Oi! Lee, Neji, Tenten, how are you?", Naruto said with a smile.

"Let's spare and you will see it," Lee responded with his overacted smile.

"I am fine, Naruto-kun," was the Tentens answer.

"So, why are you here?", Neji questioned with his serious gaze.

"We are waiting for Kakashi-sensei and our upcoming mission briefing," told Sakura.

"Let me quess. You should meet Gai-sensei here too, am I right?" Naruto looked at Lee.

"Hai!" Lee confirmed.

"I think this is not a coincidence," the blonde boy noticed, "Three teams, same time, same location"

"Three teams?" Tenten looked at him with a interrogatory mien.

"You, we and Hinatas teams. Oh, I must correct it. Four teams," Naruto pointed to Shikamaru and his two teammates, who got near to them.

"Geez, that's troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. Long time no see. You look great," Ino greeted Naruto.

After a short conversation the last team arrived.

"What the hell is the matter? Why are you all here?" Kiba yelled.

"Geez, you don't have to scream. That's too troublesome but I think we are all here for the same reason. Then let's wait for our instructors," Shikamaru said and sat down on the meadow.

* * *

On time, 12pm, their instructors, Hokage Tsunade and Shizune appeared.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei. Even you are here," Naruto with an incisive tone.

"I see. Jiraiya wasn't able to exorcize your smart-ass within you," Kakashi said with an smile, whereupon even Neji lightly smiled and the other laughed out lout. Naruto felt a bit offended.

"Okay, but now to serious things. All of you heard that Orochimaru was forced to do his body-change-jutsu. At the moment we don't know why he was forced. But the good part on this is, he couldn't take Sasukes body," Tsunade told, "That means at least another three years before he is able to do this jutsu again. But this fact also signifies that he will train Sasuke. We don't know what he is able to do. So, that's for that."

"And what is our mission?" Naruto cut Tsunade.

"Be patient and don't interrupt me. Understood?" Tsunade replied firecly.

Naruto nodded.

"Then to your mission. Because we have a many good ninjas these days we will send all of you with your instructors to a secret mission. You will set off in about 2 weeks heading for an island. But that's not an ordinary island. You won't find it on a map. You won't even see it when you arrived."

Tsunade could see the questionable faces of the young ninjas.

"This island is more or less invisible because of a Genjutsu."

"So, you can find it with Byakugan?" Shikamaru asked.

Silence.

"No," Tsunade replied, "Because this jutsu doesn't base on Chakra or anything like that. It is because of an rare mineral, which just exists on this island. It's called _Infitia_, because of its infinite energy which it emits. Fortunately Kakashi has a probe of it."

"That means that someone is or was on this island already," Shikamaru added.

Tsunade nodded.

"But that doesn't matter. Only Kakashi knows how to get there. And you will train there," Tsunade explained.

"How long?" Neji asked.

Again silence.

"At least two and a half years," Kakashi said.

"Two and a half years?" everyone except Naruto asked with disbelief.

"You will see that this years will be gone as sooner as you belief," Kakashi smiled.

"Hehe, we all will stick together for a long period of time," Kiba whispered to Hinata, "That means that you will be everyday and everynight with _him_," Kiba looked at Naruto.

When she realized that, she blushed immediately and lowered her head.

"So, are there any questions?" Kakashi looked into everyones face.

"Nope? Okay. You are dismissed. It will take us about a week to get there. Friday in two weeks we will meet at the eastgate at 4am. So be on time. Because we can only enter this island every three months. Now go," Kakashi concluded this meeting.

* * *

Note:

I hope you liked it. Reviews would be very kind.

This chapter was easier than I expected because I wrote yesterday a chapter and today this one.

I have few ideas about the plot. Well, I guess it will be more Romance than Action. But I don't want spoil to much.


	4. Reveal the secret

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or anything of it.

I am glad that some of you like my story. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you will enjoy the next chapters too.

And if there are grammar and spelling mistakes you have to deal with it, because I don't have the time to correct it at the moment.

But now to the fourth chapter. I think it is a pretty interesting one.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Reveal the secret**_

"Naruto will leave within the next hour. So, our organization has to wait at least two and a half years until he comes back, we can see his progress and to continue our duty," told the taller person his partner.

"Yeah," replied the smaller one with a grin.

* * *

"Naruto, get up. Time to leave."

When Naruto heard this familiar voice, he opened his eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei? Why are you standing at my window?" the blonde shinobi asked sleepy.

"To get sure that you won't be too late," Kakashi said with his typical smile, "Now out of the bed and get ready to leaf. This trip will take six days and we don't have time to waste."

"Don't rush. I am on my way. Just wait 15 minutes," a still sleepy Naruto told, "However, why does it need six days? That's quite a long time."

"Well, first we have to travel two days eastwards to the coast. There we will buy a boat and sail for two days. Then we should arrive. But this island isn't a small one. It will take again two days until we will get to our housing," Kakashi explained.

Naruto was done and ready to leaf.

"Okay, let's go. The others are surley waiting for us already. 15 people. That's a huge group but I think we will have some fun together."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei. I hope we will get to know each other better," Naruto said with his foxy grin.

Kakashi just smiled after this statement and both were on the way heading to the eastgate.

* * *

At the eastgate Tsunade said good-bye to everyone and wished them luck. She assured that she will look for them in about six months.

"Now look back to Konoha the last time and then we are off," spoke the silver-haired jounin. Everyone took a last view.

* * *

Two days after their depature they bought a boat, which was big enough to transport all of them.

They had an easy travel. No problems at all. At the end of the fourth day, Kakashi was ready to tell them how they will enter the island.

"Everyone gather around me. It is time," he said and took the Infitia-probe out of his pocket.

"That doesn't look like the thing you showed us," Kiba pointed at it.

"Let me explain it. It changed its color because the island is pretty near. First its color was grey. Now it is yellow and it is going to change until it is red. Then we are about to enter. If I understood it, it should take just five minutes," the copy-ninja told.

After five minutes had passed, Kakashi went to the front of the ship. The probe shined red. Everyone looked at him to watch what he was doing.

He formed a few seals and gathered chakra into his right hand, where the Infitia-probe was.

"That should be enough," he said and threw the probe overboard.

Few seconds after that, it looked like a hole was in the air and growing.

"With my chakra I forced the Infitia to open the genjutsu-barrier. In a minute we can sail through it. You should be able to see the island already," Kakashi pointed to the hole.

"I've never seeing anything like that, Kakashi," Kurenai admitted.

"Kakashi-sensei, how did you get this probe anyway?" Sakura asked her instructor.

"Well, you have to owe this to the man who lives here," he replied.

"Who is it?" she wanted to know.

"You will see it in two days," Kakashi smiled at her.

"Geez, that person must be quite strong, if no one is able to detect this island," Shikamaru said in his lazy way.

After one hour they docked at a little dockyard, where only one little ship was docked.

"Okay, we are staying here for tonight. In about 6 hours the sun will rise. Now get some sleep," Kakashi ordered.

* * *

"Ah, there you are, sensei," a female voice spoke.

"How often have I said. Don't call me sensei. We are living here for years and you still call me 'sensei', though I am not your teacher anymore," a male voice replied nicely. She could just see his mouth forming a smile because he sat in a dark room and just his mouth was enlightened.

"You are right," she said with a smile, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was looking for this picture from Naruto. I am overjoyed to meet him," the male paused, "They sould be here by tomorrow evening."

* * *

"Okay, it was a long trip today. Let's camp here for this night. We'll definitely arrive tomorrow," Kakashi stood at clearance from the forest.

"Naruto and I are going to collect some wood for the fire," he added.

And both were off.

"Well, before we collect it, I have to talk to you," Kakashi said to Naruto with a serious tone.

Naruto nodded.

"Have you ever told someone about Kyuubi?" his teacher wanted to know. Naruto shooke his head.

"I see. But you _have_ to do it now."

"Wh-What? Why?" Naruto stuttered.

"Just trust me. They won't blame you, if you afraid therefore. Believe in your friends. They respect you. They love you. They won't see Kyuubi. They will see Naruto. You."

Naruto lowered his head. He knew Kakashi was right.

"Look. In Konoha there are some people, who does blame you. But they are just scum."

Naruto turned to Kakashi and he was surprised, that the silver-haired insulted someone.

"So, will you tell them?"

"Yeah," Naruto almost whispered, "You are right. They have the right to know it."

The jounin felt relieved and smiled.

"Kakashi-sensei, I like your smile and...," Naruto grinned with a pause, "...yourself."

"I like you too, buddy. However, we have a job to do now."

"Hai!"

* * *

"Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are back. Now we can make the fire," Sakura shouted.

"Ah, time to eat," Chouji pulled out his last ration.

"Geez," Shikamaru sighed, who sat next to his teammate.

"Took you quite a while," Kiba said with an incisive tone.

"Kakashi-sensei and I had something to talk about. Some private, you know?" Naruto spoke, put down a pile of wood and lit it.

Everyone was sitting in a ring. Kakashi sat down to his colleagues. Naruto between Hinata and Sakura.

"Na, Hinata. How are you?" Naruto asked her. She blushed a bit and lowered her head.

"Ano,... I-I am fine. An-And you, Naruto-kun?"

"Me too, but..." he answered.

"But, what?" Hinata looked at him to see an unsmiling face.

"Ah...Nothing. It's just...You will see it later. However, let's eat," he smiled a little.

* * *

After dinner Naruto stood up. He took one of his kunai and throw it aiming to the soil in front of Kakashi.

"Throw it back. Aiming for my head," he said.

"WHAT?" everyone of his friends yelled. Kakashi looked at Naruto and know what this should be.

He leaned over to take the kunai and throw it back without hesitation, like Naruto ordered. Before the target hit the spot, Naruto cought the kunai. But not like normal catching. The weapon penetrated his hand. It was a bad wound.

"What's the matter?" Sakura yelled.

"Are you crazy?" Ino shouted, looking to Kakashi.

"He told me. So, I did it," was his explanation.

"'He told me. So, I did it'," Kiba quoted Kakashi, "Whats that for a stupid excuse."

"Hey," Naruto shouted, "It is okay. Because I wanna show you something."

He pulled his kunai out of his hand.

"Let me see. I can treat the wound," Sakura said.

"No, sit down and look," Naruto told. He streched his arm, so that all can see it.

Everybody widened the eyes.

"I-It is healing," Tenten said.

"And that damn fast," Ino added.

"Wha-what does that mean, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked afraid.

Naruto sighed. "That's hard for me."

He undressed his shirt. Every girl blushed, when they had seen his well-trained body. He turned around. He streched his right arm to the right side and the left arm to the left side.

He gathered chakra into his right hand.

"Now you can see my chakra. It is blue. Nothing special," then he gathered chakra into his left hand. But this time it was red.

"However," he spoke with his back to the crowd, "That is, why my wound heal so fast."

"I-I don't understand," Sakura admitted.

Then he turned around again and everyone could see the seal on his belly.

"A seal?" Neji asked. Naruto nodded.

"You remember the story about Kyuubi, right?" Naruto looked into the round.

Everyone nodded.

"You were told that he was killed by Yondaime. But this is not true," Naruto paused.

"He couldn't kill Kyuubi. Nobody could it. There was only one chance to get rid of the demon. He had to be sealed into a new born child," Again, silence.

"I was born the same day, when Kyuubi attacked Konoha."

"D-Do you mean...you are the host for Kyuubi?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto lowered his head, one tear was falling from his cheek and nodded.

"That's why you were hated. Oh my god. How terrible. I am so sorry," Sakura stood up and embraced him. "We would never hate you, you know? You are Uzumaki Naruto and not this demon."

Now he wasn't able to stop crying. Not because he was sad. He cried because he was eased. Everybody, who were with him, accepted and loved him. He knew that and began to smile.

"Thanks," was everything what he could say.

* * *

Note:

I hope you liked it. Reviews would be very kind.

This time I couldn't stop writing. In my opinion it is the best chapter.

I am so into the writing at the moment, that I will write another chapter tomorrow.


	5. It's him!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or anything of it.

This chapter took a little longer than expected. It is pretty hard to write because it should be really heart rending. At least for one special moment.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: It's him!**_

Naruto sat on a stone next to a creek, thinking about what happend. He didn't detect that someone got near.

"Here you are, Naruto"

Whereupon the blonde turned his head to see his instructor.

"It was the right decision to tell them."

"Yeah, but why now?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean? Do you mean I forced you?"

"Well, not exactly...but somehow, yeah."

Kakashi felt some sadness in Narutos voice.

"Sorry for that. But tomorrow that will make some sense, when we arrive our destination," he looked at Naruto, who had a dumbfounded face, "However, it was a long day. So sleep a bit." Naruto nodded.

* * *

"Oi, Naruto,"

"What do you want, Kiba," he answered with a grin.

"A conversation with you,"

"You got my attention. But we will arrive soon, therefore, go on, "

"It is about...you know...your demon," Kiba had no idea how to begin.

"I see," Naruo grinned.

"So, that red stuff yesterday, that was Kyuubis chakra?"

Naruto nodded.

"You used it against him, right?" Kiba looked at Neji, who walked further though he couldn't overhear their talk.

"Yeah, I kicked his ass," he rubbed the back of his head. Neji just shook his head.

"How does it feel? And do you talk with Kyuubi?" Kiba also wondered at.

"Hm, it feels very powerful but it's frightening as well. And I talked with him. He isn't that bad," he told with a smile, "But you shouldn't provoke him. So, don't mess with me, okay?"

"Geez, however, to be honest, I think it is kind of cool." Kiba rubbed behind Akamarus ear.

Naruto looked at him with a confused mien.

* * *

It began to dawn.

"Ah, there is it," Kakashi pointed to a house with two floors. It was a pretty big house, "But before we enter it, wait outside. I am going to fetch the owner."

"Kakashi-sensei, do you know the owner," Sakura asked him. Her teacher just smiled and nodded.

"You will like him. All of you. Especially you, Naruto,"

"Why should I?" Naruto asked with doubt.

"Let's say he is a bit like you," Kakashi still smiled.

The group went unhurried. It took them another ten minutes until they were right in front of the house.

"Now wait here." With that the silver-haired jounin went into the house.

After few moments he opened the door and strode outside.

"They are waiting for you, sensei," Kakashi called the owner, who was still inside and unsighted.

"Sensei?" the other three teachers were shocked.

Now the owner of the house went outside.

Everyone widened eyes and dropped their jaws.

Long silent.

"Y-You...you are...," Naruto babbled, barley able to finish the sentence.

"Yes, I am. Or actually I was," he smiled.

"Yondaime! You are Yondaime," Naruto said full of joy and excitement.

"Ah, that was 16 years ago. Now you can call me Arashi Yorokobi."

Everyone was still shocked. Only Naruto broke out of the shock, ran to Arashi and embraced him.

"It's him. It's really him," Sakura said.

"Yondaime, you are my idol. You are so cool. You are so awesome. You know, someday I'll be Hokage too," Naruto told the man, who was still in his embracement.

"No doubt, you will manage it. But please don't call me Yondaime," he said with a smile.

"But..." Hinata wasn't able to speak.

"But you were told that I died when...," he didn't finsh, looked at Kakashi and whispered to him, "Do they know what happend?"

Kakashi nodded.

"You were told that I died when Kyuubi attacked Konoha and that the sealing technique costed my life. To make a long story short. I _almost _died but I managed to survive and was healed by her," Arashi explained and pointed to the door when a woman came out, "Her name is Rin and she was my apprentice. Like Kakashi. And she is a medic. So," his look turned to Sakura, "You will be able to train along your medical skills."

"H-how do you know?" she asked him with disbelief.

"Well, just say it is some kind of intuition. I just need to look at someone and could say alomst everything about a person. Like what you can, your feelings, secrets and so on. For instance I read in Naruto that he had a crush on you but he is over that now. Also there are some others who are in love with someone, who doesn't know about it," the former Hokage told with a grin.  
He looked at Hinata, who blushed in an instant.

"But don't worry, it is not my job to tell them," he continued, "However, now follow me and I show you the house."

With this Naruto broke his embracment and ensued his idol.

"Left is the kitchen, right the major living room. If you go straight ahead and then right, there are the bedrooms for the girls and the training rooms. Upstairs are the bedrooms for the boys. Now go and choose your rooms. There are enough rooms for all of you. Ah, wait, my room is upstairs the room to the left. So, if you want something, just knock," he explained, "Now have fun for the rest of the day and please don't fight for the rooms," he smiled.

"Ha, I already know which room I want," Naruto ran ahead and occupied the room next to Arashi.

* * *

Note:

I hope you liked it. Reviews would be very kind.


	6. Confusion

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or anything of it.

This chapter took quite a while. There are few reasons for that.

First, I had to do a lot for school. Another reason was, probably due to the stress, I fell ill twice and the major part of the delay is/was that I thought about my story and its development. So, I have some ideas and I hope I can bring it down.

* * *

_**Chapter 6 : Confusion**_

The only thing he heard was a soft moan. Over the last years this place changed. The first time he saw it, it was like a sewer. Damp and dark. He whould go there to meet his inner demon. In his particular case this wasn't just a phrase. His inner demon was a real demon. Kyuubi, the most feared demon in the known world. A demon with an enormous capacity of chakra, nine tails and looked like a huge fox.

Without hesitation, Naruto went to the prison where this creature was imprisoned by Yondaime, also known as Arashi Yorokobi.

"Ahou kitsune, wake up. I got something to tell you," the blond boy said, with an evil smirk.

"Oh, what do you want, you little maggot? You know, you should fear me," was the reply from the beast.

"Do you know, who I met today?" still with the evil grin on his face, ignoring the threat.

"Geez, you know I can't watch your life. Not until you fall asleep and deal with your events of the day in your dreams or you tell me. And what's with that grin? Do you think that should impress me?"

"Not at all, _Kyuubi-sama_," Naruto told with sarcasm," But I think you will be really pissed. You will swear until doomsday. Now watch who I met."

With that he closed his eyes so that Kyuubi was able to see it. After a few moments Naruto opened his eyes to watch the reaction. Still with a grin on his face he expected a furious demon. It took some more moments until the demon widened his eyes.

"WHAT? HE IS STILL ALIVE? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"

But the next response was unexpected.

Naruto could see that the fox was relieved. "Thank goodness."

"Thank goodness?" the boy looked puzzled through the bars.

"Hm? Ano, THAT INSOLENT HUMAN IS ALIVE?" Kyuubi tried to hide his true feelings.

"Oi, wait. Why do you thanked god? Is there something I have to know? Shouldn't you be angry that the person who sealed you inside of me is still alive?"

The fox demon sighed in his defeat.

"That's not the right time to talk about that." With that said it began to darken.

"Wait, what is the meaning of this? Furball, tell me!" he yelled demanding but it was to late.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes. It was still night. He turned his head to the right side to watch for the time.

"2:43 a.m. Too early to get up. The next time we meet I want some answers, fur coat."

And so he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

After their first night everyone sat around a table for breakfast. Well, one person was still missing.

"I know he is energetic, but how can anyone sleep so long?" Sakura asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Why do you care, forehead-girl?" Ino spoke, "Do you want spend more time with your teammate? I must admit that he isn't the same person, who used to be a loudmouth. His development over the past few years is impressive. More mature and really cute. Let alone his look is quite sexy for a person in his age. Maybe I should try my luck and become Rokudaime's wife."

"Uzumaki Ino? Sounds good if you ask me," everyone turned to the source to see Naruto leaning against the door frame with his smile. Most of the people at the table began to grin after his statement, while Ino blushed.

After this moment Naruto took the last remaining seat. Next to Arashi, again.

Everyone enjoyed the meal. Especially Naruto. Every single person, who he'd call 'precious' was here. Except Tsunade, Shizune and ero-sennin. Even while traveling with Jiraiya he couldn't stop calling him 'ero-sennin', though the white-haired meant he should call him at least 'Jiraiya-sensei'. He wouldn't even mind if Naruto would only say 'Jiraiya'. But the Sannin accepted the fact that this will never happen.

While Naruto looked at every person his gaze stopped at Rin.

_"Wait, she was in the same team with Kakashi-sensei. Maybe she knows something embarrassing about him. I think I have to ask her some questions."_

The last person he watched was Yondaime.

_"Why was Kyuubi relieved after he comprehend the fact that his enemy was still alive? However, I want to ask him so many questions too."_ Arashi felt Naruto's gaze and turned to him.

"You want to know something?" he asked his legacy with a smile.

"Ano, yeah. To be honest I want to know a lot. But the most questions can wait. The only one that I have to ask now is, when do we begin the training?" Naruto replied with eyes full of joy.

"Haha, you are really carefree, right?", Arashi smiled with an pretty similar face like Naruto's smile, which he had at the same time now.

Ino whispered to her pink-haired friend, "Look, they look so much alike. You could think they are brothers."

Kakashi wasn't able to overhear this and bent down to both.

"As a matter of fact, Arashi-sensei is 40 years old. Consequently he is the oldest person here. But I have to admit that he really looks like he is still in his twenties. So, it is pretty impossible that they are brothers."

Then Arashi spoke.

"I don't know if everyone is as excited as Naruto about training but I am looking forward. So, I will wait for you in about 30 minutes outside and observe your training. Probably I am not able to help everyone but I will try my best as well."

* * *

Notes:

I hope you liked it. Reviews would be very kind.

There are probably some spelling and grammar errors. Maybe someone would like to be the betareader. Just tell me if you are interested.

This chapter wasn't as long as I expected because I decided that the training will be in the next chapter. I hope I am able to bring it down. So you can predict some funny action.

And I have some ideas for other stories too. So the next chapter might take some time if I decide to write one or two another stories.

Question(s):

**Is Yondaime's real name Arashi Yorokobi or did you just make that up ?**

Yondaime's real name isn't known. So it is pretty obvious that I made this up.

Yorokobi means something like joy, pleasure, delight.

And I think Arashi is the most chosen first name. It means storm.

Thanks to:

Readers and Reviewers.

Hoobastank (I love the new album, which I listened to while I wrote this chapter)


	7. Discontinued

I am sorry to disappoint you, but there won't be another chapter. Long ago I discontinued this story. I just had lost interest in this pairing and I wasn't satisfied with my work. Now some of you wonder why I post this out of nothing.

Well, it is not really nothing. I never really stopped reading fanfics and had quite a lot of ides for other stories. In my profile I read some of my better ideas. Yesterday I began writing my new story and so I thought about writing this note for everyone, who has me in their author favorite/alert list or this story in their story favorite/alert list. And I am thankful for that alone.

Maybe I can pique your interest for my new story. This is the other reason why I posted this note. You will get to read the summary and the first little part of it.

It is called "Life is what you make it". I chose this title after listening to Number One Gun's song with the same name. You may want to give it a try and listen to it. Without further ado, here is the summary and the first paragraph:

Even the tiniest things can change the future into something totally different. Minato's love for his son is greater than his sense of duty. This allows Naruto to live with love, respect and above all, happiness. How will this effect his life as a shinobi and all the other persons he will meet?

"_Finally it is done. It might get handy any time in the future, though I hope I will never have to resort to this jutsu. But still, it is pleasant to know you have what it takes to save the village, the people and, maybe one day, the family, who you love so dearly. Thanks to sensei and Hokage-sama. Somehow I have to repay them for their help and ideas. What says the time? Oh, kuso. It took me this long? If I don't hurry I will be to late to our date. I can't let this happening. She might be more mature than all those years ago, but she still has a temper you don't want to mess with."_

Now after getting this done, I am hoping some of you are interested in this story.

It will be Drama/Romance, as pairings you will get to see first Minato/Kushina and as the major pairing Naruto/FemHaku. Visit my profile for more informations.

What more to say?

I will need beta readers. English isn't my native language and I am not really that good with languages at all. Also if you like "Is this the truth?", you can ask me about rewriting it and make it your own. First come, first serve.

Again, thanks for all your support!


End file.
